Getting Acquainted
by Jaclyn
Summary: Takes place immediately after the end of the ep "Finn." Finn tries to understand her surroundings and gets a close and confusing look at M/R. Short and hopefully funny :)


**Getting Acquainted**  
By Jaclyn  
_(musicnotej@aol.com; http://www.geocities.com/tlwmr)_  
  


Disclaimer: In a shocking turn of events, it has been discovered that I DON'T own these characters! Can you believe it?! Sources have been whispering that The Lost World and all characters/places/stuff contained therein actually belong to Telescene, New Line, and all the rest. Oh yeah, and yesterday I read on the internet that I'm not making any profit off this story! Isn't that absurd?!  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Although Veronica had given her a grand tour of the treehouse almost immediately after they'd arrived, Finn still didn't have a _feeling_ for the place. She didn't know its weaknesses, its strengths, the places she might hide or the walls she would use to cover her back if the need arose. Growing up the way she had, Finn knew the necessity of this knowledge.   
  
She also knew how important it was to know the people around you. Although she knew instinctively that the occupants of this strange house in the sky meant her no harm, she still didn't trust them yet.  
  
Finn's gaze swept over the room. Everyone seemed to be occupied with everyday tasks. Veronica was showing Malone how to differentiate between various species of mushrooms; Challenger was scribbling notes in the margins of a yellowed book - probably some stuffy science one, Finn realized. And Marguerite and Roxton-  
  
Well, Finn heard them, but she couldn't see them. Not a smart idea where she came from. Could get you killed before you even had a chance to blink. She spun around, her eyes finally uncovering the pair gesturing wildly in a shadowed balcony.   
  
Finn walked suspiciously over to where Marguerite and Roxton were engaged in one of their arguments - a usual occurrence, but she didn't know this yet. Why did the others seem to take no notice of their rather loud bickering? Finn stole closer, unseen, and watched the action with interest.  
  
Invading Roxton's personal space, Marguerite hissed rather seductively in his face. Roxton towered over her slim form as he grabbed her wrists and forced them together, the tangle of fingers pressing against both their chests. The raven-haired woman stamped heavily on his foot in response, which allowed her to wrench her hands away. She launched into a loud tirade. Growling, Roxton latched onto her forearms and yanked her even closer to his body, his eyes still dark and smoldering. Marguerite stumbled -- he'd caught her off balance -- and fell against him, her hands reaching out instinctively to brace herself on his chest. She looked up at him, biting her lip in a futile attempt to stop the smile that lit up her features. In only a moment, their hostile passion had redirected itself toward a much more romantic direction. Their heads moved simultaneously toward the other's. Two pairs of lips pressed together in an impassioned kiss.  
  
"So," Finn said casually. "Are you two married?"  
  
Although Roxton and Marguerite remained oblivious to her prodding, the sounds of uproarious laughter greeted her ears. Finn spun around with a puzzled expression.  
  
"What?" she asked suspiciously. Finn hated when people laughed at her expense. "You mean they're not?!"  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Heehee....hope you liked!  
  
Feedback is craved and appreciated!! And I always return the favor of reviews!  
  
PS: For those who remember and/or are waiting for the next chapter of my "Severed" story, it *is* coming soon, I promise. But Real Life is making it very difficult for me to find time to write down the complicated story that's woven itself in my head (don't ask where I found the time to churn out two completed fics in two days, but I haven't been going to sleep till like 2:30 every night....at the moment I have TWENTY-SEVEN unfinished lost world fics (and I just discovered the show a few weeks ago!), most of which range from pages and pages to just one page. And if I'm ever going to finish them, I'm just going to have to drop sleep for good. So thank goodness this particular one ended up just being short and sweet.)  
  
The moral of that rant: Grrr. I'm tired. Take pity on my wretched self and leave me a review.... *looks up hopefully*  
  
And thanks to everyone who reviewed my other stories! :-D  
  



End file.
